A few chemical compounds exhibit chemiluminescent behavior, and they are generally valued for this property. Luminol (5-amino-2,3-dihydro-1,4-phthalazinedione) is well known for its ability to emit light when oxidized. It is used in a number of analytical methods, for example, to analyze for trace metal ions, copper, iron, peroxides and cyanides.
The light emission of luminol is typically elicited by combining it with an oxidizing agent such as hydrogen peroxide :n the presence of a catalyst for an oxidation reaction such as a peroxidase. This reaction is called the "luminol reaction" herein. It has been reported by Whitehead, et al., Nature, 305, 158-159 (1983) that the addition of firefly luciferin to a luminol reaction causes enhanced light output.
Assays using chemically induced fluorescence are known to the art, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,450.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,060 discloses a chemiluminescent immunoassay utilizing a triphenylmethane dye activated by a peroxide and chloramine. The triphenylmethane dye is used as a labelling substance.
Yurow et al, Analytica Chimica Acta., 68, pp. 203-204 (1974), discloses an assay for certain ketones employing a chemiluminescence reaction involving luminol.
No reports of fluorescence or chemiluminescence by beta-lactams are known.